Those Rainy Dog Days
by Valiant Vulpes
Summary: Seto/Joey One Shot.


Inside a cozy one-room apartment on the northeast side of Domino City, a blond haired man cuddled into his plush suede black couch positioned perfectly in front of the large window in his living room. The view it gave was stunning, facing a park right across the street that housed a small colorful playground and a grove of cherry blossom trees, who every now and again, would blow sweet petals into his home. It was one of the simple joys in his life that always made his heart fill full and warm.

Though currently the view was less than sweet because of a thunderstorm rolling over the city. The weatherman predicted that it would last only a few hours; but that was two days ago.

Joey sighed, tucking his feet deeper in between the black cushions. Despite it being the middle of April with Joey wearing gray baggy sweatpants, an oversized black hoodie and dog printed wool socks he was freezing. It must be because of the damn rain, he thought pensively.

Moments later, he heard his front door open and close. Heavy footsteps shortly followed with the jangling of keys creeping closer.

"What are you so gloom about? Did your mother finally die?," a raspy yet clear voice rang out. A man with short brunette hair glanced over and down at Joey's inclusive behavior as he walked by, his tall yet lean figure soaked from head to toe. He made his way to the back hallway where he and Joey shared a bedroom. He went in, but did not close the door.

"I ain't gloom about anything; I'm just watchin' the rain. And you know how I feel about that witch; I'd be out there dancin' and thankin' the gods if that were the case."

The man, Seto Kiba chuckled deeply. It echoed out into the hallway and into Joey's ears, causing a shiver that made his heart race. Moments later Seto came out into the living room in black sweatpants in a similar fashion as Joey, a white wifebeater and the feather down blanket from their bed. He stood behind the couch, bent down and wrapped the blanket strategically around Joey. While down there he stole a quick kiss on the cheek from his lover, who only grumbled a weak thank you. After straightening back up, Seto made his way into the kitchen directly behind him.

"So how was work? I'm surprised they didn't let ya come home early cause of the weather," Joey said, still staring out the window. He heard the telltale sounds of the coffee machine being harassed. Thankfully he had fixed a pot less than an hour ago.

"Bad weather doesn't stop a multi-million dollar corporation, pup. Some jackass down in computer operations typed in the wrong information in our data base that cause the entire to become one giant hornet's hell nest. On top of that, I got a call from Mokuba's teacher saying he's failing in math and he's need to improve now to have a passing grade," Seto rambled and he poured coffee into two cups. He left one black and unsweetened and the other he mixed in two spoonfuls of sugar and milk. He headed over to the couch with the cups, handing the sweetened one to Joey as he sat down next to him.

"Guess that means you'll be goin' home more, huh," Joey said sadly. They had only just started their relationship four months ago. Everything still felt so new and lively; he almost forgot Seto had a home outside Joey's cozy apartment.

"Correct. I need to be home in around thirty minutes to discuss with Mokuba about his declining grades and to do more work to make sure next years new game launch is successful," Seto explained emotionlessly. Despite his outward statement Joey knew that he was just as disappointed to leave, as he was, hell, maybe even more disappointed.

"Well…," Joey started, adjusting his body so that his head rested on Seto's shoulder, "watch the rain with me for a while. I have a feelin' that I won't be seein' ya for some days."

Seto Kiba nuzzled his head into the blond's hair, breathing in deeply the smell of mint and oranges.

"Of course, it's the least I can do"

To anyone else, the statement would have sound condescending. But Joey knew better. It was just how his dragon was.

* * *

**One: This new system is screwing with me. Seriously. I made about 12 errors trying to post this story. Has it really been that long?**

**Two: So, as for my other two stories, they will be continued. Sorry about the disappearing act. College was and is much more overwhelming than anticipated. **


End file.
